Medusa
}|GetValue= } | name = Medusa | implemented = 8.5 | hp = 4500 | exp = 4050 | ratio = 0.9 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = -- | creatureclass = Elementals | primarytype = Geo-Elementals | isboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-450), poisons you 42 hp at start per turn), 5x Terra Strike (21-350, does Life Drain Damage), Terra Wave (250-500), Great Smoke Bomb (Paralysis), Self-Healing (fast)(150-300), changes your appearance into a stone statue. | maxdmg = 1000+ | walksthrough = Poison | ignoresfields = Fire, Energy | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 100% | deathDmgMod = 100% | fireDmgMod = 105%> | energyDmgMod = 110% | iceDmgMod = 80% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 0% | hpDrainDmgMod = 0% | behavior = Runs away at low health (around 600). It changes targets very often. They sometimes deal deadly combos almost as dangerous as a demon. They have the ability to kill a level 80 knight with one strong combo. Soloing below 150 is possible but not recommended as they usually appear with many other Medusas, Hydras and Serpent Spawns. | sounds = "You will make sssuch a fine ssstatue!"; "There isss no chhhanccce of essscape"; "Are you tired or why are you moving thhat ssslow "; "Jussst look at me!". | location = Vandura Mountain (single spawn), Talahu (Medusa Cave), Deeper Banuta | notes = Medusa is a mythological creature who could transform people, who looked directly into her eyes, into a statue. (See also: Medusa in Wikipedia), they deal deadly combos and can hit almost as hard as a demon. | strategy = For all vocations: if you are soloing, heal after every hit because they can paralyze up to 5 times in 5 seconds. If you get paralyzed, it will be hard to move diagonal to avoid her wave. Druids and Sorcerers can solo these on HP above level 150 as long as they stay diagonal, away from the terra wave. Depending on where you are, be careful of running into multiple monsters, such as in Deeper Banuta, where it's very easy to run into Serpent Spawns, Hydras, and Bone Beasts. Druids should use Energy Strike or Sudden Death. Sorcerers should use a Wand of Defiance and Energy Strike if you're trying to be conservative. If not, it is recommended to kill them quickly with Energy Wave or Great Energy Beam, with a blocker. Knights At level 150+, Medusa can be soloed by knights if you're careful. The best strategy is to always remain diagonal to them, and to combine your melee with Berserk while spamming Wound Cleansing or Annihilation Heal with an Ultimate Health Potion if you get too low. When they run in red hp, it is best to use Whirlwind Throw and to try to get them to run in a direction opposite to where other monsters are, since they usually spawn with Serpent Spawns and Hydras. If you're hunting with a team of mages or paladins, be ready to use Challenge often, since they tend to retarget quite a lot. at level 190+ a knight with skills 90+/90+ should be able to solo these while only using Wound Cleansing and staying diagonal. Hunting medusa will often be with a very little waste since they tend to drop a lot of sellable items. Paladins should kill them as quickly as possible however you can, and it's recommended that you use a blocker, since running them is dangerous in places like Banuta, and difficult since they paralyze often. | loot = 0-190 gp, 0-6 Platinum Coins, 0-2 Great Mana Potions, Strand of Medusa Hair, 0-2 Ultimate Health Potions, Terra Amulet (semi-rare), 0-4 Small Emeralds (semi-rare), Medusa Shield (semi-rare), Knight Armor (rare), Titan Axe (rare), Terra Mantle (rare), Sacred Tree Amulet (rare), Terra Legs (very rare), Rusty Armor (Rare) (very rare). }}